


Общие победы

by rmsmwia



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/F, Fem!Kirk, Fem!Spock, Fingering, First Time, Genderswap, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Space Wives, Vulcan Kisses, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmsmwia/pseuds/rmsmwia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спок, а Спок, распусти-ка свои волосы. Гендер-свитч!<br/>Бета: Dafna Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Общие победы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mutual Victories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/997460) by [TrekkieSlut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekkieSlut/pseuds/TrekkieSlut). 



У неё были длинные волосы, но она никогда их не распускала. Они всегда были сначала крепко заплетены в косу, а потом закручены в тугой пучок. Её тело было слишком худощавым для женщины, хотя Джейми всегда считала, что это оттого, что она вулканка. Её губы всегда были поджаты; руки, тонкие, но сильные, сомкнуты за спиной; взгляд был тёмным и нечитаемым. _Она похожа на старую и строгую школьную учительницу_ , подумалось Джейми Кирк, когда вулканка появилась на мостике Энтерпрайза в первый раз. Но это сравнение не казалось правильным. Непонятно только, почему.

— Разрешите подняться на борт, капитан?

— Разрешаю, мисс Спок.

Джейми знала с самого начала, что Спок — не её тип. Не надо было никакой логики, чтобы это понять. Однако, если после стольких лет сексуальной жизни она что-то о себе и поняла, так это то, что, если кто-то был не её типа, это никогда не мешало ей отчаянно в них влюбляться. Джейми чувствовала себя глупо из-за влечения к Спок. Вулканка специально себя старила, была скрытной и собранной. Глупая причина для влюбленности. Но когда искорка эмоции проскакивала в тех темно-карих глазах или выгибалась идеальная бровь, Джейми просто таяла на месте.

Потребовалось всего лишь огромное чешуйчатое медведеподобное существо, схватившее девушку на вражеской планете, чтобы её мнение о характере Спок начало меняться. Быстро и в неожиданную сторону. 

Первой мыслью, пришедшей Джейми в голову, когда она оказалась зажата в хватке когтей, каждый размером с её руку, стала “Ну нет, только не снова!”

А после этого, когда существо бесцеремонно её куда-то потащило, возникла новая мысль: “Неужели вон там Спок?”

Лес проносился мимо неё с огромной скоростью, и инопланетные зубчатые листья и ветки хлестали по телу. В размытом мареве листвы Джейми могла различить пятна синего и чёрного, следующие за ними почти наравне. И если она правильно различала цвета формёнок, это был именно научный синий, а не медицинский. Тем более, что Боунз всё равно так быстро бегать не умела. 

Деревья стали появляться всё реже, и теперь Джейми смогла различить вдалеке бегущую с прямой спиной и высоко поднятой головой вулканку, сжимающую в руке фазер. На её лице застыло выражение решительности, губы были плотно сжаты — ну, обычная Спок. 

Хотя, может быть, её взгляд казался немного диким. 

И, конечно, обычно идеально уложенные черные волосы были полностью растрёпаны. 

Используя свою невероятную силу, вулканка наконец приблизилась, подняла на бегу фазер и выстрелила. Оглушённое существо с размаху полетело на землю вместе с Джейми, которая, хоть и не потеряла сознание, но была к этому близка. Спок равномерно снизила темп бега и, добравшись до неё, опустилась на колени.

— С-Спок, ты…

— Капитан. Вы ранены?

Джейми подняла взгляд на склонившуюся над ней вулканку. Черные пряди выпали из её прически, свисая вокруг лица и выбиваясь из косы.

И именно тогда девушка поняла, что Спок выглядит потрясающе с взлохмаченными волосами. Конечно, в них запуталась пара веточек, но это не мешало. Джейми чувствовала себя усталой, побитой, шокированной и _возбужденной_.

— Капитан.

— Не, не, я… я вроде но…

— Вы находитесь в состоянии шока. Я донесу вас до остальных членов исследовательской группы.

— Не думаю, что это… необходимо. — Джейми надеялась обойтись без ещё одного унизительного опыта в этот день. — Я уверена, что могу встать.

— Я глубоко сомневаюсь, что вы способны передвигаться в нужном темпе. Если вы позволите. — И девушка оказалась поднятой над землей уже второй раз день, хотя в этот раз и намного более заботливо. Её сердце затрепетало где-то в горле, дыхание перехватило, и ей пришлось зажмурить глаза. Она чувствовала себя жалкой, потому что ещё никогда и нигде ей не было так уютно.

Спок обхватила свою командующую поудобнее худыми, но удивительно сильными руками и понесла её, как невесту, обратно к месту высадки. Джейми засопела, чувствуя себя неловко от того, что её лицо оказалось насколько близко к телу Спок, что она задевала щекой грудь вулканки при каждом движении. Джейми бросила взгляд на её лицо, которое казалось как обычно собранным и нечитаемым. Только вот тонкие брови были выгнуты немного под другим углом. Девушка была уверена, что даже разглядела намёк на беспокойство в этих бровях, но, может быть, ей только чудилось. Наверное, это просто разыгравшееся воображение.

— Эта миссия прошла в высшей степени неудовлетворительно. — Джейми могла слышать, как голос Спок вибрирует в её груди. Это добавляло ему еще больше приятной глубины.

Девушка хихикнула.

— Что правда, то правда. — Она прикусила губу. — …Ты, наверное, считаешь меня сумасшедшей сучкой, Спок.

Пауза.

— Я никогда не понимала человеческую традицию обращаться к женщинам как к собакам женского пола, и обычно с целью унизить. Этого не происходит с мужчинами, хотя разницы в мужском и женском поведении, после которого обычно следует оскорбление, мной замечено не было. 

Спок была права, но Джейми всё равно хотела её заткнуть.

— Однако, говоря о вашем вопросе, я могу логически заключить, что вы вините себя в произошедшем инциденте и думаете, что я тоже считаю вас виноватой. Это не так. Причиной инцидента стала случайность, и у вас не было возможности избежать последствий.

— …и что?

— Мой ответ — нет, капитан.

— Ладно. Да. Спасибо тебе.

Спок, похоже, даже не замечала, что Джейми прижимается к её груди.

Анализируя ситуацию, капитан считала, что произошедший инцидент стал для них успешным моментом в установлении доверия. Также она поняла, что у неё никогда не было большего физического контакта со Спок, чем тогда, на враждебной планете. И, конечно, это был самый первый раз, когда она поймала вулканку растрёпанной. Джейми упивалась этим воспоминанием и размышляла о нём целый день. Ничего удивительного, что в конце концов она себя замучила.

Всё это отразилось на скорости её работы, о чём не преминула сообщить Спок. А теперь ещё и определённый доктор стала что-то замечать, да так быстро, что скоро она уже поймёт, что это что-то означает влюбленность. Ну а дальше доктор уже ни перед чем не остановится, пока не узнает, что капитан влюблена в свою старшую помощницу. И эта самая доктор ещё и упрямо пыталась доказать, что она _доктор, а не сплетница!_

Джейми осознала, что вскоре всё должно измениться. И изменения не заставили себя долго ждать.

— Да, мисс Спок, входите. Чем могу помочь?

Вулканка шагнула в её каюту. Она, как обычно, обвела комнату глазами, а потом вернулась взглядом к капитану. Решительность в её глазах была немного пугающей.

Она выглядела по-настоящему опасной.

— Капитан Кирк. Я должна обговорить с вами срочное дело. – Спок расположилась около стола с трёхмерными шахматами и, подняв с доски мраморного короля, начала крутить его пальцами. Её взгляд был непоколебимо направлен на лицо Джейми. 

— Разрешите говорить прямо, капитан? — Всё внутри девушки сжалось, и она изо всех сил постаралась не покраснеть.

— Давай, — выдохнула она и начала мерять комнату шагами.

— Как вам известно, с недавних пор я заметила уменьшение вашей рабочей эффективности. И, хоть разница и не является большой, она существенна, и в результате этого должны быть приняты определённые меры, пока ситуация не вышла из-под контроля. Но я откладывала этот разговор, пока не проконсультировалась с доктором МакКой. 

Джейми остановилась и поглядела на Спок.

Она подумала, что оторвёт Боунз чего-нибудь. Что бы это ни была за «консультация», хорошего ждать не приходилось. 

— Доктор МакКой сделала заключение о вашем недавнем поведении и проинформировала меня, что у вас появились проблемы касательно наших рабочих отношений.

Джейми вздрогнула. Конечно, это была правда, но перевёрнутая с ног на голову и поданная с такой стороны, чтобы вызвать у Спок вопросы. _Умница, Боунз. Ненавижу тебя._

— Ваше решение не сообщать мне о вашем беспокойстве лишено логики. Сейчас я призываю вас рассказать мне о существующей в нашем случае проблеме…

— Мисс Спок, пожалуйста, присядьте.

— Капитан? — Удивительно, но вулканка смотрела на неё уже не так пугающе. Джейми указала на сидение рядом с шахматным столом.

— Садитесь уже.

Спок подчинилась.

— А теперь… — Джейми наклонилась над шахматным столом и посмотрела на Спок полным грусти и решимости взглядом. – Это правда. Есть проблема, которая тревожит меня в наших… отношениях. Но Боунз зря тебе рассказала. Ничего серьёзного. Просто я…

Девушка замолчала и оглядела прямо сидящую Спок, собранную и чопорную, которая терпеливо слушала её с бесстрастным лицом. Потрясающе красивую, но вместе с тем выводящую Джейми из себя.

— Я хотела бы, чтобы ты чаще распускала волосы.

Брови Спок взлетели. Джейми уже предвидела её реакцию и постаралась справиться с раздражением.

— Капитан, я не вижу, каким образом смена моей причёски может улучшить наши рабочие отношения… 

— Я имею в виду, Спок, — воскликнула капитан, — что хочу видеть тебя менее сдержанной. Это просто человеческое выражение.

Спок медленно кивнула.

— Я понимаю. – Он поднялась со стула. Джейми обрадовалась, что наконец-то смогла донести до вулканки свои мысли, и проводила её до двери.

— Однако, капитан, — Спок задумалась. — Меня интересует, почему вы выбрали именно это выражение. Если принять во внимание определённую физиологическую реакцию, которую вы проявили, когда увидели меня с распущенными волосами, возможно, вы пытаетесь намекнуть мне на… 

Тут Спок пришлось прекратить разговор, потому что нелогично пытаться говорить в губы Джейми. Тем более, что Джейми вряд ли готова была слушать, потому что она оттеснила вулканку к двери, прижала тонкие запястья к поверхности и атаковала её своими пухлыми и нетерпеливыми губами. 

Джейми не собиралась больше чувствовать себя жалкой, так же, как и отдать победу Спок. Она даже не удивилась вулканской дерзости, потому что она возбудила её ещё сильней. Джейми даже думать не могла, она действовала импульсивно, как только увидела огонёк желания в строгих тёмных глазах. Сегодня ночью они разделят пополам победу и не только.

Через мгновение Спок провела языком по её нижней губе, дотронулась до языка и с хриплым вздохом начала целовать в ответ, да так страстно и нетерпеливо, что у Джейми перехватило дыхание. Она схватила вулканку за бёдра, потом поднялась на талию, желая дотронуться до каждого участка худощавого тела. Её руки нетерпеливо огладили спину, нежно сжали загривок и наконец-то забрались в туго заплетенную массу черных волос, распуская их.

Коса упала Спок на плечо, и Джейми продолжила её расплетать. Она прекратила поцелуй, ухмыляясь и любуясь результатом своей работы.

— Да, именно так. – Спок умудрялась выглядеть всё так же чопорно даже с позеленевшими губами, блестящими от похоти глазами и растрепанными черными прядями, обрамлявшими её лицо.

Она подняла бровь:

— Неужели?

— Да, — снова выдохнула Джейми с горящими глазами и снова бросилась на Спок, глубоко целуя и путаясь в её волосах. 

Она почувствовала, как длинные пальцы вулканки погрузились в её собственные короткие кудряшки, массируя голову и притягивая её ближе, как будто Спок хотела соединить их разумы. Джейми знала, что такое мелдинг и как он важен в отношениях с контактными телепатами, но в этот раз она предпочла бы воздержаться, даже если Спок очень его хотела. Она сосредоточила своё внимание на горячих и умелых губах своей вулканки, её сильной хватке, на их страсти и близости…

Неужели это всё и правда происходит в реальности?

Спок отодвинулась от двери, поймав момент, когда партнёрша отвлеклась, схватила ту за талию и толкнула в спальную зону. Джейми почувствовала край кровати под коленками и автоматически села, оказавшись лицом на уровне бёдер Спок. Вулканка опустилась на кровать перед ней, располагая своё колено между её ног. 

— И откуда вы так много знаете о моих… физиологических реакциях, мисс Спок?

Та посмотрела на неё свысока, всё ещё не разжимая крепкую и собственническую хватку на светлых волосах, и потянула её голову назад. Голубые глаза Джейми светились желанием, а тёмные Спок только теплились.

— Я уловила ваш запах… капитан, — сказала она глубоким и страстным, но интимно тихим голосом. — Я чувствую его и сейчас.

К этому моменту они обе не могли сдержать румянца.

— Вы желаете со мной совокупиться.

Джейми хрипло рассмеялась, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

— Ну да, конечно, желаю. Сейчас… это уже очевидно. Но главный вопрос в том, хочешь ли ты этого тоже.

Спок моргнула в ответ и, отпустив волосы Джейми, схватилась за край своей формёнки. Сняв синюю тунику через голову, она аккуратно сложила её и отбросила на пол. Обтягивающая черная водолазка вскоре за ней последовала, и Спок осталась в простом белье.

Джейми облизнула губы. Больше всего на свете ей хотелось сорвать с вулканки и лифчик, но Спок наклонилась вперёд и схватила её за запястья. В тёмных глазах горел вызов, и Джейми знала, что именно от неё требовалось.

Не опуская взгляда, она стащила с себя сразу и тунику, и водолазку. Брови Спок изогнулись в усмешке, когда Джейми высвободилась из одежды и откинула её назад. Не теряя времени, она расстегнула лифчик и швырнула его к остальным вещам. Брови Спок к этому моменту оказались уже под чёлкой.

Джейми Кирк могла назвать себя стройной: она обладала крепким телосложением и широкими бёдрами и была сильной и атлетичной, но ни в коем случае не принадлежала к модельному типу. Она потянулась: мышцы живота напряглись под кремовой кожей, и её грудь с тёмными и уже затвердевшими сосками поднялась вместе с остальным телом напоказ в бесстыдной просьбе прикоснуться. Именно так видела её Спок, и Джейми наблюдала за ней с ухмылкой на лице.

Поймав глаза девушки, вулканка потянулась за спину, расстегнула свой лифчик и стащила лямки с плеч, позволяя ему упасть на пол. Как Джейми и ожидала, её высоко поднятая грудь была меньше по размеру и зелёного оттенка, а живот — гладкий и слегка накачанный.

Спок устремилась вперёд, придавливая девушку к кровати так, чтобы её бедра оказались между ног Джейми, и прижимаясь к ней обнажённой кожей. Её губы и острый язык проследили человеческую линию челюсти, и она с шипением вдохнула в себя аромат. _Желание, чистое желание,_ подумалось Джейми, и она почувствовала, как её сердце бьётся в сумасшедшем ритме. Неужели это реально?

— Джейми… — выдохнула Спок, прикусывая за сухожилие на шее слегка извивающейся девушки, и провела языком влажную линию до ключицы. Джейми схватила Спок за бёдра, пока та руками ласкала её грудь и терзала соски губами и языком. Девушка теперь постанывала в открытую, и это возбуждало обеих ещё больше. Джейми толкнулась бёдрами в тело Спок, и у той не осталось ни выбора, ни достаточно самоконтроля, чтобы не начать тереться об неё, вызывая громкий стон и приглушённо рыча в ответ.

Джейми отчаянно вцепилась в её ягодицы, едва прикрытые форменными трусами-шортиками, чувствуя, как нежная плоть напрягается, а затем расслабляется в её хватке, когда вулканка прижалась к ней ближе. Пытаясь заполучить себе больше желанного тела, Джейми просунула между ними руку и стащила со Спок чёрные шортики, оголяя шелковистую оливковую кожу упругих ягодиц. Джейми начала их мять и царапать, только что не урча от наслаждения. Спок незамедлительно ей ответила, стискивая грудь почти до боли и согревая соски жарким дыханием, и толкнулась в её руки. Несмотря на то, что сейчас она была разложена под вулканкой, терзающей её без всякой жалости, Джейми почувствовала, что власть перешла к ней.

Она развела бёдра Спок в стороны и огладила складочки на её киске, открыв чувствительную кожу прохладному воздуху. Спок вздрогнула и отодвинулась на секундочку, не прекращая свои ласки. Осмелевшая Джейми снова скользнула рукой ниже, и, почувствовав касание короткого пушка, потёрла ладонью нежную кожу. Спок подалась назад на руку девушки. Пальцы Джейми проникли между половыми губами, легонько массажируя уже мокрую плоть и дразняще поглаживая её клитор.

Вулканка встрепенулась, и Джейми использовала этот момент, чтобы скинуть её на кровать так, что черные волосы разметались по подушке. Девушка села между ног Спок и подняла её колени, чтобы развести бёдра еще больше. Вулканка зарычала, и в этот момент её глаза были практически чёрными, а зрачки – расширенными. Джейми упивалась открывшимся ей видом раскинувшейся Спок и со страстным стоном устремилась вперёд. Она ласкала живот вулканки, оглаживая и кусая, и зализывая укусы и вообще наслаждаясь ощущением оливковой кожи, твёрдых мышц и нежных округлостей. Джейми всю душу вложила в ласку её груди, посасывая и облизывая острые сосочки, пока она не довела Спок до такого же состояния, в котором была сама, — теперь та извивалась на кровати, шипя и тяжело дыша.

Через некоторое время Джейми неохотно оторвалась от тела Спок и спустилась обратно к её киске, которая оказалась так бесстыдно на виду. Её пальцы скользнули между складочек, раскрывая их ещё больше. То, как Джейми провела вокруг клитора двумя пальцами, вызвало необычную реакцию – Спок молчаливо дернулась и откинула голову назад. Девушка оглядела вулканку, которая открыла шею и вцепилась пальцами в простыни. Интересно, что к этому привело?

— Всё дело в… пальцах. Вулканцы ими целуются.

— О, — ухмыльнулась Джейми. – Вот так?

Она провела двумя пальцами прямо по клитору, и Спок выгнулась на кровати.

— Очевидно… — пробормотала вулканка с ноткой мольбы в голосе.

После этого Джейми смочила пальцы слюной и продолжила ласку, наслаждаясь тем, как Спок извивалась и тяжело дышала, и в конце концов добралась и до дырочки.

— Я хочу трахнуть тебя пальцами.

Спок не смогла подобрать слов и просто кивнула, глядя на неё затуманенными глазами.

Джейми толкнулась пальцем, медленно погружая фалангу в тесную и мокрую плоть. Спок выдохнула, напрягаясь и расслабляясь вокруг Джейми. Теперь было понятно, у неё никогда не было проникновения.

— Я не сделаю тебе больно, Спок. — Та только кивнула с выражением лица, отражавшим что-то между неудобством и наслаждением.

Девушка погрузила в неё один палец и провела ногтем по клитору, заставляя вулканку вскинуть бёдра. Движения постепенно стали более глубокими, потому что Джейми чувствовала, как вокруг пальца становится всё более влажно, и Спок теперь шевелилась без опаски. Вскоре вулканка уже насаживалась на неё, тяжело дыша и подворачивая пальчики на ногах. Она поднялась на локтях и посмотрела на Джейми дикими чёрными глазами, в то время как прядь волос упала на её лицо.

— Ещё, — прошипела вулканка, и зелёная краска залила её лицо.

Джейми почувствовала в груди укол нежности и возбуждения.

— О, Спок…

Девушка просунула второй палец вслед за первым, теперь уже по-настоящему целуя вулканку изнутри, и продолжила энергичные толчки. Спок поворачивалась и бешено извивалась от проходящего по ней удовольствия, но всё ещё ни разу не застонала. Джейми просто наблюдала за зрелищем с восхищением, не обращая внимания на чувство, что что её пальцы скоро отвалятся.

— Вот о чём я говорила, Мисс Спок, — выдохнула она. — Вы сводите с ума, и я знала это ещё когда первый раз вас увидела…

Джейми наклонилась, вдыхая аромат вулканки, и, ещё толкаясь пальцами внутри, начала целовать её киску по-человечески: она обернула губы вокруг клитора Спок и быстро водила по нему языком, стараясь изо всех сил заставить партнёршу кончить.

И вот всё напряжение Спок собралось в одной точке, и вулканка начала дрожать в оргазме, тяжело дыша, сжимаясь вокруг пальцев и покрывая их жидкостью. После этого Джейми счастливо чмокнула мокрую кожу, медленно вытащила пальцы и поцеловала дырочку, вылизывая до чистоты. Её лицо было влажным от пота, когда она посмотрела на Спок и победоносно улыбнулась.

Спок поднялась с подушки, раззеленевшаяся, растрёпанная и на удивление решительная. Она толкнула Джейми на кровать и залезла на неё. 

Что, серьёзно?

Не говоря ни слова, вулканка сняла с Джейми форменные штаны и вдохнула запах мокрых трусиков. Девушка вздрогнула от неожиданности, и кровь прилила к её лицу. Спок стащила и отбросила бельё в сторону, наклоняясь к внутренней стороне бёдер Джейми и раскрывая киску пальцами. Та застонала, с наслаждением чувствуя, как тёплый и твёрдый язык скользил по ней вперёд-назад. Она погрузила пальцы в волосы Спок, наблюдая расфокусировавшимся взглядом, как черноволосая голова двигается у неё между ног. Джейми упала на подушки, закинув руки назад в знак поражения, как только Спок погрузила острый язык в её дырочку, потирая носом клитор. Девушка закусила губу и застонала, позволяя себе приближаться к оргазму, пока вулканка толкалась, вылизывала и посасывала её, и, наконец, кончила чуть ли не с воем.

Спок медленно приподнялась, выглядя еще более растрёпанный и соблазнительной, чем раньше, и перекинула волосы через плечо. Джейми заползла на неё и обняла за талию, притягивая в объятье.  
Несколько минут они молчали. А потом:

— Я признаю, вы снова победили, мисс Спок.

Та посмотрела на неё непонимающе и выгнула бровь.

— Капитан, я считаю, что будет справедливым сказать, что в этот раз выиграли мы обе. 

Джейми бросила на неё любящий взгляд, и Спок закрыла глаза, видимо, сосредотачиваясь на медитации. В самый первый раз девушка поцеловала вулканку в щёку:

— Да, возможно, ты права.

Спок не спорила.

И Джейми подумала, что, может быть, вулканка всё-таки подходит под её тип, и что влюбляться в неё не было самой худшей на свете идеей.


End file.
